


My Beloved Deathstroke

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: Batfam Halloween Event 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cursed Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson Being an Idiot, M/M, Slade Wilson Being an Asshole, Slade is a wolf 95 percent of the time, Werewolf Slade Wilson, Witch Dick Grayson, Wolfish Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: A terrifying wolf enters Dick's territory coved in blood and demanding help with a bath. Dick, not thinking much of it, helps the wolf and gains a new "friend" in the process. What happens when he finds out the wolf is actually a man? He takes him to bed, of course.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Batfam Halloween Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	My Beloved Deathstroke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first story for the Batfam Halloween event!! I used the turning into animals prompt and added in werewolves and witches. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Thank you <3

Dick shook out his hair, letting the long locks fall from its usual ponytail. He sighed softly, running his fingers against his scalp and massaging the sensitive spots. A small moan tumbled from his lips, and his eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the massage.

After a moment, he stopped, running his fingers through his hair to get any of the little knots out before looking at the stream. He was excited to finally get a chance to relax and wash up after nearly a week of constant work. Jason had run out of boundary potions - the only ones that Dick could do better than Tim - so he had needed to make a batch. Of course, Jason had asked (demanded) for them after Dick had just finished using his thimbleberries for a pot himself.

Since he was always the protective older brother, Dick had given them over to Jason, who was currently stressed from trying to keep a hunter and his daughter alive, and then he had to make the three-day journey to get what he needed for a second patch. He had finally gotten back last night, immediately collapsed into his bed, and slept until the sun was high in the sky. Now with his thimbleberries drying out, he decided to treat himself to a much-needed bath. 

Nothing interesting happened at first. He had stripped and wadded into the middle of the stream, letting himself warm up slowly. Just as he had stood back up from dunking himself below the water, he noticed a shift in the shadow.

At first, he didn’t give it much thought. He was always sharing his area of the woods with families of deer, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, and plenty of different bird species. It wasn’t uncommon for the deer to visit when he was by the stream, especially since they had grown more comfortable with him as he started leaving food out for them. What caused him to realize something was different was how  _ quiet _ the woods had suddenly gotten.

Immediately, his attention snapped in the direction of where the sound originated, and to his horror, a massive white wolf was standing in the middle of the treeline. Dick had never seen one so large. Honestly, it looked close to Goliath’s size, the way it towered above the plants and reached the lower branches of the ancient oak tree.

Alarm bells began to go off in Dick’s mind, and he was confused at first as to how this creature had even entered his area. The potions. Shit, he hadn’t realized his own barriers were that weak. He glanced at his bag, but it was too far, sitting on the edge of the stream ten yards from the wolf.

A few quiet moments passed as Dick was busy trying to plan an escape route or a possible fighting strategy, the wolf let out a chuff and began getting into the water. Immediately, the witch tensed, watching the creature closely.

The wolf huffed again as he started to lay down in the water, and it was then that Dick realized the red staining the white fur. He reached out without thinking, finding the red spots, and checking for wounds. He would often take care of the creatures in his area, sheltering them from the human hunters that would try and kill them for sport. Just because he didn’t know this one, it didn’t mean the wolf would be any different.

Surprisingly, the wolf held still, allowing the witch to poke and prod at him. Dick was thankful that it didn’t appear that the blood had come from the creature itself. “Are you just a messy eater?” he muttered to himself as he pulled his hands away.

A small growl from the wolf had him holding his hands up. “What? You’re covered in blood, and there’s not a scratch on you.” Yet another huff as the wolf settled himself down on his back end. Dick decided to scratch at the wolf’s neck since he couldn’t reach his head.

The wolf really was massive, well over a foot above Dick’s height as he sat. While he had been inspecting for injuries, he had felt the muscles under his skin, and he was a bit nervous at just how built the creature was. Thankfully, he seemed friendly enough.

Until he tried to bite him.

“What in Pluto!” he exclaimed, pulling his hand away. “Do  _ not _ bite me!”

A snap of his jaw told Dick that the wolf didn’t care what he said. He growled in frustration, and the wolf returned with a powerful rumble that rattled the witch to the core. He scoffed, trying to hide that hint of fear that cropped up. “I guess I was wrong about you.”

He shook his head before trying to wade back towards the shore, however, he was stopped by a massive paw. Glaring at the wolf, Dick attempted to go around but only gained a growl. “Listen, I don’t owe you anything, especially if you’re trying to bite me.” A chuff before the wolf rolled his eye - why hadn’t he noticed the other one had been clawed out? - and returned his paw to its original place.

“Needy,” Dick scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He continued to run his hands through the wolf’s hair, loosening up the knots. “You need a bath.”

He got glared at by the wolf, and a violent slash of his tail sent water flying. “Seriously!” Dick snapped. The pair glared at each other for a moment before Dick rolled his eyes. “You want help with your bath I’m guessing.”

A slight nod and Dick huffed. “Well then lean down because I can’t fucking reach you. You’re too tall.” The wolf let out a small growl, but he did lower himself more into the water. “Such a needy, grumpy pup,” Dick sighed as he cupped his hands to get water over the patches.

Another small growl left the wolf, but the witch only rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. You’re a grumpy, needy old man.” He chuckled to himself, smiling as he continued to dump water onto the other. The wolf stayed quiet as he worked the water through his matted white hair. Dick hated the fact that the water around them was turning faintly brown. It was disgusting, and there was a bit of a smell, but the more he worked it, the paler the fur got until it was eventually clean.

Dick sighed. He was suddenly exhausted, and he noticed that the sun was now starting to descend and hide behind the trees. The witch crawled out of the stream, shaking off and picking up his clothes. He didn’t care about his lack of clothes, preferring to walk around and dry off naturally, but he was glad that his clothes hadn’t gotten wet.

He heard a loud slosh and noticed the wolf had pulled himself out of the water as well. A small smile turned up the witch’s lips before the massive creature shook himself out, sending water everywhere including Dick’s clothes.

“Gahh!” Dick shouted not so eloquently. “Why did you do that?!” he frowned as the other stretched out and relaxed. He swore the wolf was smirking at him as he continued to stare incredulously at him, and then the damned creature merely disappeared back into the forest. “Bastard,” Dick muttered to himself as he went home.

* * *

Three weeks later, Dick was once again in the stream, washing his clothes, when the wolf returned. This time he had double the blood on him as well as mud and… bits of flesh that the witch wanted nothing to do with.

It took twice the amount of time to clean and untangle all of the wolf’s fur, but once he was done, he lingered for a while. He caught a fish in the stream, and he stayed close by as he ate it. By the time his clothes were dried, the wolf had left, and Dick stayed until the sky was dark. “Such an odd creature,” he muttered to himself as he left for his home.

A week later, Dick found a deer sitting right outside of his door. The wolf was stretched out by the embers of the fire, once again matted with blood. The witch sighed before turning and heading for the stream.

It continued on and off for random amounts of time. Sometimes the wolf got a bath and then left. Sometimes he would hang around the area for a few hours. Sometimes he brought food, sometimes he caught food. It was always different. After almost four months, Dick decided he couldn’t remain as “the wolf” any longer.

“You know, I need something to call you,” he told the white beast as he brushed along his back. A small chuff was his only answer as the wolf returned to resting his eye and bathing in the warmth of a fire.

“Needy,” Dick huffed, fondly rolling his eyes. It was quiet as he continued to brush him and think about his predicament. “You always come with blood all over you,” he said thoughtfully, “maybe I should call you Hunter?”

A growl rumbled from the large creature’s chest. “Okay, you don’t like that name. What about Artemis?”

Another growl.

“Odin?” An almost scoff. “Rigel?” A snap of powerful jaws. “Should I just call you Death?” he snarked, rolling his eyes. “Or maybe I’ll just call you something else entirely. You like petting, maybe I’ll call you pet.” He laughed as the wolf growled deeper than before. “Oh, maybe Pat? Caress? Stroke?” he gasped loudly. “Deathstroke! Why don’t I call you Deathstroke?”

It was silent for a moment before a deep rumble left the wolf. “Do you like that?” Dick asked, scratching the beast’s ribs. “Do you like Deathstroke?”

Finally, the wolf opened his eye, looking at the human before giving a small nod. Dick giggled, snuggling up to the beast. “Deathstroke it is.”

* * *

“What the hell do you mean you have a massive wolf pet that you named  _ Deathstroke _ ?” Jason asked, staring at his supposed  _ older  _ brother. Really, it was crazy that Dick was older than him at times. This being one of them. Damian and Tim were also staring at Dick as though he had lost his mind.

“Well, I couldn’t just keep calling him the wolf.”

“So naturally Deathstroke was the only option,” Jason mocked.

Dick frowned at his younger brothers. “What’s wrong with it? He likes it, and it’s fitting at least. He’s always visiting me with blood all over him, and then I have to wash him and brush him out. He really likes the brushing part,” the witch trailed off.

It was quiet for a moment. “You’re an idiot,” Tim and Jason said together.

“Excuse me?!” Dick cried.

“You shouldn’t be getting close to wild creatures, especially ones that are frequently covered in blood, Richard,” Damian said.

“That’s rich coming from you, Little D.” Damian frowned, half-glaring at the other. 

“Doesn’t mean he’s wrong,” Tim pointed out.

“Oh, come on,” Dick sighed, rolling his eyes. “Damian gets a legendary beast that he found in the mountains.” Goliath nosily sighed, snapping the bone that his owner had given to him earlier and working to get the marrow out. “Jason kept the random hunter and his child that stumbled into his territory just because he broke his leg.”

“Hey! I wasn’t going to leave a kid alone in the woods with a father that wouldn’t have survived the night,” Jason argued which Dick immediately ignored.

“And you,” he said, pointing at Tim, “practically found an alien and kept him.” Tim flushed at the mention of Conner, the new and very odd addition to their family that had been wandering the woods naked when Tim found him several months ago.

“I don’t know if  _ alien  _ is really the right word-”

“He didn’t even know what clothing was. He didn’t know how to cook food. How to interact with humans, and he looked  _ way _ too clean to not know how to groom himself.”

Tim’s flush darkened, his cheeks practically glowing in the firelight. Dick nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “I rest my case.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not still stupid for letting a what - seven-foot-tall? - wolf into your space,” Jason pointed out.

“Plus, that’s not a normal size for a wolf. Not even close. There’s probably something… wrong with him,” Tim added.

“Cursed,” Jason quipped.

“Alien,” Damian smirked.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. “If you’re so worried, then come stop by and maybe you’ll meet him.”

“Maybe?”

“Well, he doesn’t show up on a set schedule.”

The younger brothers all stared at their older sibling. “You really are crazy,” Jason said while shaking his head, and Tim and Damian immediately nodded. Dick huffed, preparing for a long fight about this. He wasn’t going to let everyone bad-mouth his Deathstroke.

* * *

By the time it was starting to get cold, Deathstroke would stay more frequently. He liked to curl up at the fire outside, and he would surprisingly enjoy the cooked meat that Dick would give him. It was another odd thing about the wolf, but the witch very wisely chose to simply ignore it.

It was ice cold out, however, and the witch could sense the incoming snow. “Deathstroke?” he called, looking to see the beast curled up by the fire again. The wolf didn’t move except for the fact his right ear twitched, letting Dick know he was heard. “Come inside. It’s going to snow.”

The wolf picked up his head and stared at the other, but when Dick gestured him in while being wrapped up in a fur hide, he picked himself up and walked over. It was a struggle to get the wolf inside. Dick wasn’t very tall, so his ceilings were pretty low, and the wolf had to practically crawl in to fit.

“Hm, I’m going to have to fix the door,” Dick muttered, turning back to see the massive wolf squished into his living room. “You can sleep by the fire. I’ll keep it going through the night for you.”

Deathstroke huffed before weaving his way through the mess of things and lying down by the fire. This one was still burning brightly, and he let out a happy growl as he got to warm himself better. Dick chuckled, getting something from the kitchen before coming to join the wolf.

He sat down beside Deathstroke and started playing with his fur as he sipped at the stew he had made. He had been working hard to get the wolf to relax more under his touch, and it was definitely improving. The giant beast just sniffed his stew before setting his head back down.

“Are you hungry?” Dick asked, scratching behind his ear.

A low chuff and a small shake of his head was the response. Dick nodded and continued to eat his stew while idly enjoying the company. Once he was finished, he set the bowl to the side, yawning widely. He curled into himself, enjoying the warmth. Truthfully, he had been struggling to sleep with how cold it suddenly got, and the fire and heat from his wolf were quickly lulling him to sleep.

He hadn’t meant to actually fall asleep, but he did not long after. Deathstroke moved, curling himself around the human’s back after he shifted them both closer to the fire. It was the best sleep Dick had gotten in years.

* * *

Deathstroke had been staying with him full time since that night they slept by the fire. Sometimes Dick would sleep by the fire, sometimes he would be on his couch, but tonight was different. “Deathstroke?” he called, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Let’s sleep in the bed tonight. My back hurts.”

“That’s what happens when you sleep on the floor.”

Dick stopped, eyes immediately flying open as he stared at the man now sitting  _ naked _ on his couch. “Wha- Who the hell are you?” he snapped, looking for one of his potions. This was not good, and where the hell was Deathstroke.

“My name is Slade, but you’ve been calling me Deathstroke.”

Dick blinked as he returned his attention to the man. When he turned his head, the witch saw the massive claw marks down the right side of his face and the blind eye. His hair was short and white, and it looked just like Deathstroke’s fur.

“But… No, Deathstroke is a wolf.”

“ _ I _ ,” the man started, “was cursed by the woman I was once with. I am to stay as a wolf every day for the rest of my life outside of the nights when there is a new moon.”

Dick just stared. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t trust you,” Deathstr- no, Slade. He said his name was Slade - replied.

Shaking his head, the witch turned back, trying to find his book to look into this. He knew of curses, and he knew of werewolves, but not a curse that could turn someone into a werewolf. Before he could reach it though, a hand was around his arm. “Didn’t you say we were going to sleep in your bed?” the man purred.

He immediately flushed, cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red. “I-I-I said that when I thought you were a wolf.”

Slade chuckled, pressing himself closer, and Dick suddenly remembered that this man was naked, and he was only in a small pair of underwear. The heat that radiated off the man was just like the heat from Deathstroke, and the witch swallowed down the sudden burst of desire. “I only have until the sun rises. Why not find the answers you’re looking for later?”

A whine slipped from his lips as the man’s other hand settled low on his hip. “I-I,” he stuttered, trying not to react. He hadn’t been around a person for so long. Having Deathstroke around helped his loneliness.

“I know you haven’t been with someone in a long time,” Slade spoke, voice still a deep, velvety baritone. “I could smell it on you when I first met you.” The blush on Dick’s cheeks started creeping down his neck and up to his ears. “Let me help.”

Dick chewed on his lip for a second, looking up at the man and really studying him. He looked older than Bruce with his white hair and beard. Slade was all muscle, miles of pale skin marked with years and years of scars. The witch was about to say something when the man’s smirk earned a wolfish quality, and Dick felt his knees grow weak.

He gave a small nod, and the smirk only grew wider, revealing terrifyingly sharp teeth. His heart sped up as the man pushed him back towards his bedroom, towards his bed, but he went willingly. The spells and research could wait until tomorrow. Tonight… Tonight was for learning more about this side of his beloved Deathstroke.


End file.
